Defying Destiny
by Dream Goddess00
Summary: In a time of peace, when the Silver Millennium was at its peak, five young women must journey to Earth to save all that they hold dear. But Pluto has seen the future, the destruction... it is destiny. Can broken hearts mend anew and defy destiny?
1. Prolouge

**************************************************  
Defiying Destiny  
by Dream Goddess00  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
Guess what? I have never, will never own Sailormoon.   
Bet ya never would have guessed... So be nice and don't sue me.   
All right, this is a story about the Senshi and Generals.   
I'm going to use the Japanese names cuz' I like them better. For   
people who are new to the Japanese world of SM, (don't worry  
I used to be one too.) I will post the name translations. Oh!   
Though this story is focused on the Inner Senshi, the Outers,   
Serenity/Usagi and Endymion/Mamoru will have good parts too.  
This fic is based on the manga. So the personalities will be more  
mature. The story will sooner or later take place in both the past,  
the present, and the future.   
  
Japanse English   
Usagi Serena  
Ami Amy  
Rei Raye  
Makoto Lita  
Minako Mina  
Kunzite Malachite  
Nehprite Neplyte  
Zoicite Zoicite  
Jadeite Jedite  
Mamoru Darien  
Michiru Michelle  
Hotaru Hotaru  
Haruka Amara  
Setsuna Trista  
(Chibi Usa/Rini will not be in this fic) Did I forget any?  
  
Send comments, curses, and suggestions to:  
dreamgoddes00@hotmail.com Now, on with the story!  
  
***************************************************  
  
Defying Destiny  
Prologue  
  
Serenity sighed as she twirled a long strand of silvery   
hair around her finger. Earth, is and always had been the most  
beautiful thing she had ever seen. Ever since she was a child she had  
longed to see the legendary animals and plant life of Earth. She had  
heard many tales of the beauty of the planet. But this dream would   
always remain as it was, a dream. For the children of the Moon and  
that of the Silver Alliance wer forbidden to visit its soil. For it was the   
lone planet, the one who had no allies. It was rumored that in the early  
days of the Silver Millennium, the fist queen of the moon tried to form  
an alliance with the planet. But the jealousy of the earthlings grew too   
deep and the friction between the two satellites caused the death of the  
fist Sailor Pluto. And though it was many decades ago, the plutonians   
never forgot, for they have time in their blood, and an alliance was never   
formed. But Serenity cared not for past qualms, for sthe saw good in all  
things and people, that was Serenity.  
"Sere, Sere where are you?" called a voice from the hall.  
"There you are... don't you remember, the girls, tea, Mako's sandwiches?"  
Serenity's friend said shaking her head slightly, making her short blue locks   
sway; her eyes were kind and patient. At the mention of tea Serenity   
winced as a flash of recognition passed her face.  
"Oh no the picnic! Ami I'm so sorry, I forgot." she said,   
bowing her head slightly. It was a problem the princess often had.  
In response the girl, Ami, smiled slightly, "That's okay Sere.   
But we must hurry, Rei is going to be steamed and Minako is very   
impaient today."  
Serenity lifted a slender eyebrow at the last comment but   
nodded her head. She would talk to Minako later.  
**********  
"Where have you been?" Rei asked impatiantly, the   
insignia on her forehead flaring a bit. It was one of the girl's many  
flaws. Not only was she stubbron, but her Martian qualities made  
her temper very short. In fact, she was famous for it. Serenity   
just shrugged in response as she idly picked up a sandwich. She   
was used to the girl's attitude.  
"Will you two behave? I'm reading here." the girl leaning  
against the tree said. At that comment the girls looked up. It was   
unusual for anyting like that to come from someone other than Ami.   
But as usual, it was not the kind of book they were all expecting but  
the only kind the brunette would read. Romance novels.  
Rei giggled at the stern look Ami was giving Makoto and   
said, "Which one are you reading Mako? Any passionate love scenes?"  
The comment was backed up by a chorus of giggles and a strong blush   
from the modest Ami. On the other hand, Makoto's eybrows furrowed  
as she tried to ignore the others.  
"Anyway," Ami said, still slightly flustered. "there was   
something you wanted to tell us Minako?" Eyes then turned to   
Minako, leader of the guard that Ami, Rei, Makoto, and herself   
made up. They were only the inner part of this guard, the Senshi, and   
were the royal protectors of Princess Serenity.  
"You wanted to say something Mina?" Serenity asked, her  
eyes growing concerned. She had just begun to notice Minako had been   
quiet the whole time, which was very out of character for her usually bubbly  
freind. Ihis was very bad, she decided.  
Minako slowly snapped out of her train of thought and began to  
speak, "I'm going to Earth."  
  
**Author's Note:  
Okay this was kind of short... but it's the prologue 


	2. It Begins

***************************************************  
Defying Destiny  
by Dream Goddess00  
  
Note: Disclaimer is only written before the prologue...  
if you feel you have to read it, go there.  
Send your comments, complaints, and suggestions to:  
dreamgoddes00@hotmail.com  
  
  
***************************************************  
Defying Destiny   
Ch.1 It Begins  
  
Minako sighed as she listened to her friends' exclamations.   
They had been so caught up in the idea of her going to Earth that they  
were, at this very moment, in an uproar. Everyting was happening so   
fast... it seemed like only yesterday when she had decided to go. The   
day she held her monthly meeting with Pluto to brief her about the   
Outer Senshi and the happenings outside the solar system...  
**********  
Minako hurriedly walked towards the confrence room. She  
couldn't be late for this meeting, Setsuna was a busy woman. Turning down   
the hall, her high-heels taping lightly on the marble floor, she glanced out the  
window. Pluto had always been an eerie planet. Being so far from the sun made   
it dark and the only light seemed to be emitting from the surface of the planet.  
She sighted and shook her head, plutonian magic had always been, odd. They  
seemed to have been able to mix many different types of magic, coming up with  
some very unusual spells, inculding the light coming from the soil. Entering the   
confrence room, she saw Setsuna staring out a window as she was moments  
before.  
"You're early." Setsuna stated without turning around to look at  
the golden senshe. She had been that way since Minako could remember.   
She knew everything before it happened. After all, she was the Guardian  
of Time.   
"I planed on being early. Besides, you can never tell if those   
damn teleportation devices will work." She repleid getting a smile from  
Setsuna. "Anyway Sets, how's the outers?" she asked.  
"They are fine..." she replied, pausing to gather her thoughts,   
"Haruka is being her usual self. She got into another fight with her father  
and they arn't speaking."  
"A fight? So the King of Uranus isn't speaking to his only  
daughter? As if that planet didn't have enough problems." She   
finished with a smile. Uranus lately had been haveing problems with the   
people of Saturn and this fight wouldn't make things any better. "And   
the others?" Minako adderd shortly.  
"Saturn of course is in training to control her powers. I   
mighty add she is doing very well for someone of her age. Neptune  
on the other hand is having some problems. It seemes the ocean is   
restless and, though Uranus doesn't feel any change in the wind, she still  
consulted the mirror."  
"And..." Minako urged. It had been awhile since anything  
happened.  
"It kept on showing her the symbol of Earth." Setsuna   
finished.  
"Earth? Wouldn't Mars have felt something?" Minako asked,  
eyes wide.   
"Perhaps, but remember Mars is in training to become a queen.  
Not only has she not had time to consult the Sacred Fire, but her training  
has taken a lot out of her. Her powers aren't as sharp." Setsuna finished.  
It was true, Rei had been drained the last couple of weeks.   
After all, it is unusual to see a Senshi who was both solider and queen.   
Yet the number was exceptionally high this generation. Not only was   
Mars an only child but so was Neptune and even Minako herself But that  
didn't explain Uranus. Haruka was very intuned with her element. Was it  
possible that the fight with her father had somehow thrown her powers off?  
Minako sighed in frustration.  
"How much do you know of this Setsuna?" Minako asked, not  
really expecting an answer.  
Setsuna shrugged, "Even if I did, I couldn't tell you. You know that."  
Minako nodded and said, "Then I guess we have nothing more to talk  
about. Goodbye Setsuna." Minako finished as she turned to leave. But right when  
she reached the door, Setsuna stopped her.  
"Venus," she said causing Minako to raise her head at the mention of her  
formal name. "I warn you, before the end of your leadership of the Senshi the winds  
of time will change and destiny will have its way. The lives of everyone in this system  
will change forever.... Now go, I've said too much already." Setsuna finished as her   
form slowly faded to that of Pluto's.  
"Remember...." Where her last words before dissapering back to the gates,  
leaving Minako alone in her thoughts.  
Standing there, alone. Minako began to realize what was just said. It was  
then that an idea was born. She would go to Earth and figure out what the mirror was   
trying to tell Neptune.  
**********  
Pluto stood watching the time pattern slowly change. New, unexpected events  
would occur, but nothing would change what would happen. She sighed and shook her  
head. They would all die trying to protect what they couldn't. No one would live, at  
least in this lifetime....  
**********  
Minako's mind slowly drifted back into the present realizing that Rei was  
talking to her.  
"So? Are you going to answer me or not?" She asked impatiently,  
"Why are you going to Earth?"  
Minako blinked, should she tell them everything? Her eyes narrowed as   
she came to a decision. "I will breif all of you later. But right now lets enjoy the picnic."  
She glanced at Rei hoping she bought it. She couldn't tell them in front of Sere. She   
Had promised the queen that she wouldn't tell her. Selenity didn't want to worry her  
daughter.  
Rei glanced at Minako suspiciously, she was up to something and Rei  
hated secrets. "All right Mina, but I'm coming with you."  
  
**Author's Note:  
Hi! I hope you like the first chaper. This is my very first fanfiction to be  
posted on the net. Be sure to send me e-mail concerning my work.  
PS: If you feel I'm neglecting one of the characters please tell me. But   
wait until I have a few chapters out, you may be suprised. 


	3. To the Earth

**************************************************  
Defying Destiny  
by Dream Goddess00  
  
Are you ready for Chapter Two??  
Send questions, comments, and complaints to:  
dreamgoddes00@hotmail.com  
  
**************************************************  
Defying Destiny  
Ch 2 To the Earth  
  
"No." Minako stated as she walked down the hall, Rei on  
her heels. They had been arguing about Rei going to Earth since   
the picnic.  
"You need me Mina." Rei said.  
"For the last time, no! It's easier to work alone than with someone  
else; no." Se finished by turning around and shaking her fist at the fire senshi.  
"Ah, but what about the forests there, or the swamps, or even  
the people? You know Earth is a dangerous place to be. Not only is the  
terrain rough, but the people there practice black magic. You need someone to  
help you fight if need be."  
Minako stopped an stared at Rei in shock. She was using myths and   
farytales as excuses to go? Minako shook her head in exaustion and suspision.   
Why was Rei so intrested?   
"Fine Rei, you can go. I'm tired of this subject." With that last   
statement, Minako walked away.  
**********  
"Mako!" a voice called from behind the corner. Makoto turned to   
see Rei behind her.   
"Rei? What's up?" she said, noteing the gleam of excitement in the   
fire senshi's eyes.  
"I'm going to Earth with Minako" Rei stated.  
Makoto blinked once, twice. It was a simple statement, but it spoke  
volumes. Minako was not an easy woman to argue with... but, if anyone   
could do it, it was Rei. Rei and Minako had been the best of friends since Makoto  
could remember. It was a strange relationship. A kind of love-hate relationship.   
In fact, if Makoto hadn't kown them as well as she did, she could have sworn at  
times they were enemies. But Rei's need to go to Earth with Minako was a mystery  
to Makoto. Minako usually did scouting trips alone and Rei never had a problem  
with it. Makoto shook her head, at times she barely understood Rei.   
"Is there a reason for you insisting on going?" she questioned.  
Rei paused, "I believe there is something more to this than making sure  
that Neptune's mirror is WRONG. The mirror is never wrong and Mina knows  
this. She's not telling us something and I want to know what it is. Besides, I  
refuse to sit here like a lump on a log and do nothing! I have a bad feeling about  
this and I can't even consult the fire!" Rei stopped then, covering her moulth. She  
had said too much.  
"You what?!" Makoto shouted, shocked. She had told everyone she   
hadn't had time to read the fire, not that she couldn't.  
"It is not something I am proud of. The training is too draining. I can  
no longer concentrate on meditation. I feel my life has no purpose. As senshi  
we do nothing here. I need to help." Rei whisperd, emphasizing the last sentence.  
Makoto stood, eyes wide, "Have you told Mina?"  
"Of course not!" Rei snapped and then calmly added, "It is... embarrassing.  
You won't tell anyone will you? It is a disgrace on Mars for a head preistess to be unable to  
consult the fire."  
"Of course I won't tell anyone. I give you my oath." Makoto finished.  
"Thank you Mako. I am late and must go prepare to leave." With that  
Rei walked away.  
**********  
Makoto stared off in the direction Rei had taken, something was not right.   
She shook her head and looked up at the Lunar sky. Clouds, storm clouds. It was  
very unusual to see any clouds in this sky, especially storm clouds. Indeed, something  
was not right.  
**********  
Ami sighed, looking very frustrated at the ancient machine. It was impossible,  
this machine. She shook her head as she typed faster. Whose idea was this anyway?   
Going to Earth by using a teleportation device so old no one in the solar system could trace  
it. Ha! No one would go to Earth if she couldn't get this thing working.  
Ami smiled to herself as she punched the Enter key, "There!" she said as she   
anxiously waited for the machine to work. Slowly, a soft hum came from the teleporter. Then,  
as if the machine committed suicide, the pich of the hum instantaneously became louder and then,  
it was gone. The machine was dead. Ami moaned as she put her head in her hands, rubbing   
them up and down her face. How long was this going to take?  
"Having problems?" chimed in a voice that, to Ami, at that very moment, was too happy.  
"Hello Mina." she said, not having to turn around. She knew the voice very well.  
Minako turned and glanced at the teleporter. It seemed to droop. "Is it hopeless?" Minako  
asked grimmacing, must things never go right?  
"Umm," was all Ami muttered as she glanced at the computer screen, "if you wish to  
leave today, then yes."  
Minako groaned. They would have to teleport themselves to Earth. That would be  
exhausting. "Alright then. I guess you need to find Rei and I a safe place to teleport."  
"You and Rei?" Ami asked as she received a nod from Minako. "then you will be doing  
a sailor teleport, by yourselves? Hmm, then the safest place for you to land would be... the Mountians   
of Gea. They are the major mountians surrounding the Golden Kingdom of Earth. They are mostly  
uninhabited so no one will bother you two."  
Minako sighed, "That will have to do. Get the others down here will you Ami? I have   
something to do." Ami nodded, noting the change in Minako's voice.  
**********  
Minako sighed as she entered the room that she had dreaded since she became a senshi.  
The others thought this trip was only a precaution. That she was only going to Earth to prove the   
mirror's repeated warning false. But Minako had neglected to tell the others of Pluto's prophecy.  
And she refused to untill she knew more about it.  
She looked to the middle of the large room. There, stood a pillar with a sword lying on it.  
"The Venus Wink Chain Sword." she wispered to herself as she picked up the ancient relic. It was   
a powerful weapon that had been passed down from generation to generation of Venusains. No  
one had ever used it. For it was said that it was even more powerful than that of Uranus'  
talisman and second only to that of the Holy Sword of the Moon. Slowly, Minako grabbed the  
sword and marvled at the thought of ever using it. Hopefuly, she never would. But just incase,   
Minako closed her eyes and the sword disappeared into her deep space pocket. She could  
now call upon it any time she wished. Minako shivered at the thought.  
**********  
When she returned to the room everyone was there. Slowly, Minako looked   
around. The queen stood directly in front of her, smiling reasuringly at her. Ami stood  
eyeing her computer for last minute changes, her blue eyes calm and intelligent. Makoto   
leaned against a pillar eyeing Rei. Rei sat in a chair, trying to conserve her energy for the  
teleport. And Serenity stood by the door, her eyes gleaming with sadness and something else,  
somethng like, envy? Minako marveled at the thought of Serenity envying anyone.  
"Shall we?" Rei said from her chair.  
Minako cleared her throat, "Of course. Mako, you are in charge of everything while  
I am gone. Take care of Serenity will you?" She asked, getting a nod from Makoto. "Ami,  
you make sure everything runs properly while I'm gone."  
"I know." Ami answered.  
Minako turned then to the queen, "Selenity, thank you for alowing me to go on this  
venture."  
"Of course Mina. It is for the good of everyone." Selenity said, reminding Minako  
of the secret of Pluto's prophcey the two shared.  
"Mina, Rei, I'll miss you." It was Serenity who spoke now as she embraced them  
both.  
"We'll miss you too Sere." Rei said quietly, "You ready?" she asked Minako.  
"Yeah. Venus, Power!"  
"Mars, Power!"  
Then in unison, "Sailor Teleport!"  
The others watched as their friends disappeared to a forbidden place none of   
them had ever been, Earth.  
  
**Author's Note:  
Hey! Ch Three should be out soon. Forgive me if I seem to be using Rei and   
Minako... a lot. It was necessary in order to explain why they had to go to earth. If you  
haven't noticed yet, Mina-chan is my fav character. I will try not to favor her too much.  
*sweatdrop* Oh! I have a quesstion. When I talk about the Venus Wink Chain sword;   
is it the same as the Sword of the Moon?? If it is I'm sorry 'bout that. They will be two   
different swords in this fanfic. I think they are different swords b/c when I saw a pic of  
the Venus one it was way shorter then the Moon sword... (figuring it out just takes too  
much brain power!) So, if ya know please e-mail me!!! Thanx for reading!  
Dream Goddess00 


	4. Fallen Angel

*************************************************  
Defying Destiny  
By Dream Goddess00  
  
Ch. Three!!!! The generals should show up in this one! Yay!!  
Thanks for the e-mail I've gotten... now on with the show.  
Send comments, suggestions, and complaints to   
dreamgoddes00@hotmail.com  
  
**************************************************  
Defying Destiny  
Ch. 3 Fallen Angel  
  
"Sir, the general Kunzite has called you and the   
Lord Zoicite to take his post for a while." The short, red-headed  
man said briskly.  
The man he had called turned from the window with   
a lithe grace and brushed the short curls of blonde hair form his face.  
"Thank you Sergeant. Is that all?"  
"Yes my Lord." he said briefly before heading out the door.  
After the solider had left, the blonde man, Jadeite, sighed.   
It would be another long night at the post he presumed. Where did   
Kunzite disappear to every night anyway? He sighed once more, looking  
briefly at the window, and walked away.  
**********  
Jadeite gasped as he slowly made his way up the long staircase  
leading to the top of Look Out Tower. This tower, located on the northern part  
of the castle's fortress, had acquired its nickname because of its height. One of   
Zoicite's designs, it had been strategically place on the hill behind the rose gardens.   
From this point one could see the whole stretch of the king's land, therefore   
having the ability to see anyone coming to or from the castle. Unfortunately,  
as Jadeite was remembering, it was hell to climb.  
"There you are!" Zoicite said from the stairwell's exit. "You're   
late."  
"Well," Jadeite said, stopping briefly to catch his breath, "if you  
hadn't made this tower so damn tall I would have been here on time."  
"Ahh, but if I was any shorter it wouldn't be a look out tower." he  
finished as he casually tossed a strand of curly dark-blonde hair from his face.  
"Yeah? Well why don't you take this tower and st-" he stopped,  
suddenly interrupted by the clearing of somebody's throat.  
"Are you two done?" Kunzite said. It wasn't really a question but  
a statement.  
Zoicite looked up at the imposing figure. He was by far the tallest  
of the generals. Probably the strongest too. He shook his head slightly, Kunzite  
was always irritable on the nights when he went out "riding."   
"Yes, we are." Jadeite said, his temper flaring.  
Kunzite's eyes narrowed, "Good. Now, I have some things I need to  
attend to and I want you two to take shifts while I'm gone."  
Jadeite began to speak in protest but Zoicite intervened, "Of course  
Kunzite. We don't have a problem with it, do we Jadeite?"  
The two generals shared deadly glances, but slowly Jadeite smiled and   
muttered, "Of course we don't."  
Kunzite nodded and he turned to leave but paused and stared out towards  
the western woods. For a brief moment he just stared in that general direction, a look  
of sorrow in his eyes, then, as if nothing had happened, he briskly walked away. The   
two remaining generals exchanged silent glances as they watched their leader go.  
**********  
"Run!!" a voice screamed from what seemed to be all directions. But the   
warning was too late. Suddenly, he was trapped by a ominous power that seemed be  
eating at his very soul. Everything seemed to fade, but he sensed his friends were there.  
Everyone was there. Suddenly, all the pain seemed to vanish and everything was gone.   
The last thing he remembered was her face. The face of an angel....  
**********  
Nephrite woke up in a cold sweat. That dream again! He thought with  
disgust. Was it a warning from the stars? And who was that girl anyway? It was  
her face that puzzled him the most. It was as if he could see her but when he tried  
to look at the details of her face, everything became a blur and she disappeared from  
his mind. He sighed in exhaustion. What were these dreams trying to tell him?   
Slowly, he got up out of bed, pushing his long wavy brown hair from  
his face. Reaching the window, he stared up at the stars. His brown eyes concentrated  
as he fell into a deep trance, focusing on his dream. He stood there, his eyebrows knitted  
together in frustration, until suddenly his eyes snapped back into focus. Nothing. Like  
always, the stars refused to tell their secrets about his dreams. Nephrite shook his head  
as he looked to the comfort of the soft moon. What could these dreams mean?  
**********  
Makoto ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Her heart pounded with every  
breath she took. Her daily run through the forest was a tradition of Makoto's. It was an   
escape. From what, she didn't know, but she ran as fast and as far as her feet would  
carry her. Makoto began running the day her mother died and her father, unable  
to look at her face, which was a mirror image of her mother's, sent her away to the  
moon to be trained as Sailor Jupiter.   
Stopping at the edge of a cliff, she sat down on a large rock and put her   
head between her knees to catch her breath. Slowly, her head rose from her knees, her   
eyes deep in thought. So much had happened in the last few days... She had so many   
things on her mind. In fact, she had even come up here to think. The thing that stood in her   
mind the most was Rei's words the day she left. "...the mirror is never WRONG" she had said.   
Makoto wondered if Rei was right, what if Minako was hiding something? Then there was  
Serenity. She had been acting strangely lately, staring up at Earth more often then she used  
to. At any mention of the scouting mission she would get a look of jealousy in her eyes and   
then, as if regretting her actions, she would bow her head and leave. Makoto sighed, she   
didn't know what to make of it. Just then, interrupting her thoughts, a wave of energy and  
power surged through the air. Someone, from the middle of the forest, not far from Makoto,  
had just used a great deal of energy.  
**********   
Serenity glanced around the courtyard of the palace before darting through the   
gates. Ami thought she was taking a nap in her room and, if she was discovered, she would  
have a lot of explaining to do. She had no time to think. For if she did Serenity feared   
that she wouldn't be able to go through with what she was about to do. Hurriedly, she   
made her way past the gardens and into the dense forest. She really didn't remember  
when she had decided do this. All she remembered was the nagging feeling she got   
every time she looked at the Earth. The way she yearned to be there. Something told her  
that her that she needed to go. It was easy to child herself and tell herself it was a bad  
idea to even think of going to Earth. But now that Minako and Rei had gone, it was   
hard not to think of it. Finally, she gave in to her temptation and decided to Earth, after  
all, if Mina and Rei could go, so could she. Reaching a fairly secluded clearing in the forest,  
Serenity stopped. It should be a fairly safe place to teleport, she thought. Standing in  
the middle of the clearing she glanced one last time at the Earth. She smiled as she   
whispered a small "Moon Power," knowing that soon she would be looking at the   
Moon from Earth.  
**********   
Ami's head sprang up from her book as she felt the jolt of power. Jumping  
from her chair, she ran from the library to Serenity's bedroom. There she saw an empty  
room, and an open window. Ami bit her lip and swore. She had gone!   
"Where is she?" came the wavering voice of Sleneity from the door.  
"She's gone your majesty. I-I'm so sorry. It is my fault." Ami whispered.  
"No, it's not. Oh why hadn't I foreseen this?" Sleneity questioned herself, half  
outraged and half in despair.  
"foreseen what your majesty?" Ami asked, "Do you know where she went?"  
"Your majesty, someone has teleported off the Moon and.... Where  
is Serenity?" Makoto said as she came sprinting into the room. She was in her fuku  
and very tired. Putting two and two together, Makoto gasped, "By the gods, she   
didn't."  
Selenity nodded and said in a quiet voice, "She must have gone to Earth. She  
has been very quiet lately. Oh gods I've been such a fool. You MUST go and find her.  
It isn't safe there and she is alone."  
"Isn't safe? Your majesty, what do you mean? Is there something we should  
know?" Ami asked, her blue eyes worried.  
"There's no time now. I will explain later. But please, go!" Sleneity pleaded,   
her face, sick with fear.  
Ami nodded as she transformed into Mercury. Then, clasping hands with   
Jupiter, they whispered, "Sailor Teleport" and were gone.  
**********   
"Remind me again, Mina, why do you insist of walking through the forest in  
EVENING gowns?" Rei asked as she pulled her dress from a stubborn twig.   
Minako grinned, pulling a leaf out of her hair. "Because we are out of the   
mountains now and people live in this forest. What do you think we should tell them  
when they see us stomping around in our short skirts BLASTING the twigs from our   
face?"  
Rei's face fell knowing she was right but too stubborn to admit it, "I would  
tell them to get over it!" she announced.  
Minako's eyebrows lifted in amusement as the two girls began to giggle. Maybe  
bringing Rei along wasn't such a bad idea after all. Minako thought, besides she seemed to  
have some sort of humor.  
"Well that's better than what Mako would do." Minako added, "She would   
probably just blast them too."  
Rei smiled at Minako's lift in spirits. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad. Rei  
then looked up, startled, after hearing a frustrated scream. There Minako stood with her   
bare foot in the mud as she gingerly pulled out her high-heel.  
"Blast these things!" she said in an un-Minako fashion as she put her foot back   
into the muddy shoe.  
"I know what you mean," Rei said, trying to cover up her giggles, "they are   
impossible to walk in."  
Minako then stood up and stared at Rei, "You should have more practice at  
it." she said as she walked past Rei, "After all, you wear heels with your fuku all the time  
and- Rei?" Minako said as she realized that she was talking to herself. As she turned around,  
she saw Rei standing completely still, focusing on the surrounding area.  
"I feel two powerful auras coming straight for us..." Rei whispered in a concentrated  
breath.  
"Good or evil powers?" Minako asked anxiously.  
"I don't know" Rei said, the hairs on the back of her neck starting to stand up.  
**********   
Serenity sighed as she got her bearings. She had no idea it would be so dark  
on Earth at night. Slowly she made her way down a dark path that budded up against   
the steep mountainside until it sloped down to the cliff below. I wonder what mother is   
doing, she thought as she began her journey down the mountainside. She had decided to  
teleport to the same area Ami had sent Rei and Minako. After all, if Ami thought it was  
safe then it was safe. Everything was so strange in the dark she thought, terrified of the   
various sounds of the foreign animals in the woods. Suddenly, Serenity's foot hit a large  
boulder. She gave a loud yelp as she twisted around, trying to catch her balance. As if   
in slow motion, Serenity's foot touched the very edge of the trail. Then, the loose gravel   
gave way from under her foot. Serenity disappeared from sight as she rolled down the   
hill and screamed as she suddenly plummeted off the steep cliff below.  
  
**Author's Note  
Hey! I'm done with Ch. Three!!!!!!! YAY! Can you believe it? This is   
the longest chapter I've done so far (and it even isn't that long *sweatdrop*) Oh well.  
I really hope you like it. I did try to get in all of the senshi in this chapter... It WORKED  
too. Unfortunately Ami had a rather small part... Poor Ami-chan! Sorry you Ami fans!  
She should have a good-sized part in the next chapter, I promise! Well thanx for reading  
and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE email me!!!!!!!!  
Dream Goddess00 


	5. Beautiful Strangers

**************************************************  
Defying Destiny  
By Dream Goddess00  
  
Hey! Finally got chapter four out to you :) sorry for the trouble. My   
computer's finally working again... Thank GOD!!! Anyway hope you   
like it and, for all you lovely people who actually email me, I just like   
to say that Ami has some bigger parts coming up. *sweatdrop* I've   
had problems writing about her at this point in the story... Though   
she has some GREAT parts latter on... *Grins sheepishly* Anyway,   
on with Chapter 4.  
Send comments, suggestions, and complaints to   
dreamgoddes00@hotmail.com  
  
**************************************************  
Defying Destiny  
Ch. 4 Beautiful Strangers  
  
"Where are we?" Jupiter asked as she glanced towards   
entrance of the narrow passageway they'd landed in.  
Ami narrowed her eyes as she glanced around.   
"Detransform, before someone sees us."  
Jupiter nodded as she became Makoto once more, brushing  
at her dress slightly as she walked towards the entrance of the alley.   
She gasped when she saw the large city come into view. It was   
gorgeous. They seemed to be in the middle of town square, and,   
though it was night, she could imagine the gala of people that would  
arrive in the morning to sell their goods. The towering buildings were  
of a foreign architecture that was breath taking. And, as she glanced upwards,   
she was amazed once more. For there, on a hill in the middle of the city   
stood a palace that seemed to shimmer, even in the moonlight.  
Ami smiled as she glanced at her freind, "It is beautiful isn't it?"  
Makoto nodded mutely in agreement. "What city is this?"   
Ami smiled, "The Golden Kingdom... capital city of all Earth."  
she said, emphasizing by spreading her hands wide. "This is where we will receive  
help to get Serenity back."  
Makoto blinked, obviously confused, "How? We can't tell them who   
we are. If they knew that people from the Silver Alliance came to Earth, it would  
break all treaty agreements with them. War could break out. Especially if we tell   
them our princess is lost on their planet."  
Ami smiled deviously, "Who said we have to tell them who we are?   
All we have to do is tell them that we are of noble blood from the the... let's see...  
the Northern Kingdom, and that, while passing through the city, our freind's horse  
ran off during the storm last night and we need help to find her."  
"Storm? How do you know there was a storm last night?" Makoto   
asked.  
"I've been tracking the weather around this area since Rei and Mina   
left, and it just so happens there was a horrific storm last night." Ami said simply.  
Makoto laughed aloud, "I should have known you would be doing   
something like that. You _think_of_everything... Come on, we still have a ways   
walk to the palace."  
**  
"Help!" Serenity screamed as her small fingers gripped to the edge of   
the cliff. She gasped as her fingers slipped a little in the damp, muddy earth. She   
was doomed. She stifled a whimper, telling herself to be strong; strong like her  
mother.   
Calming herself slightly, Serenity tried to pull her other arm up to the   
edge. It was useless. Her left arm, which hung limply at her side, was broken.   
She bit her lip, trying to ignore the pain as she tried to lift her arm again. Once   
more she cried out, this time in the anguish of defeat.   
She closed her eyes slowly, wishing for a miracle. It came. Somewhere,  
in the distance, Serenity heard the soft sound of hooves. Coughing softly, she called   
out desperately, "Help, help me!!"  
**  
"Whoa..." Endymion whispered as he slowed his steed. He could have   
sworn he'd heard a cry. It was probably a night creature he thought, wondering what  
his mother would say if she knew he was out in the mountains, at night, AND without  
escort... heaven forbid he take care of himself! He shook his head slightly as he started  
once again to go forward.  
"Help, help me!!"  
Once again Endymion stopped. That was no night creature. "Who's out  
there?!" he shouted into the night.  
Silence. He was beginning to think himself daft when the stranger answered   
again.  
"O-over here... By the cliff, hurry!"   
His eyebrows furrowed. He was close enough now to know it was a girl   
and that her voice was thick with desperation. He galloped towards the area. Stopping, he   
jumped from his horse and ran to the edge. There, a few feet from him, was a battered   
looking girl.  
"Hurry..." she whispered again, urgently.  
"Reach for my hand." he commanded.  
She lifted her left hand slightly and screeched in pain. "I can't. My... arms   
broken."  
He bit his lip, trying not to swear infront of a lady. "Alright." he muttered as   
he lowered his body closer to her. "Then I'll come to you."  
Once he was down as far as he could go, Endymion reached out his hand, he   
could almost reach her.  
"Alright, now grab my hand." he said again.  
"I-I can't... my arm." she whispered.  
"Let go of the ledge, I'll catch you. You must trust me."   
She shook her head, almost in tears. "No, I can't. I can't."  
"Yes you can. Come on." He looked down into her eyes and, without any   
words exchanged they both knew they could trust one another. She let go and with one   
agonizing reach, Endymion grabbed her.  
He pulled her up, exhausted. She was trembling. He looked at her and smiled.   
"Hello." was all he said.  
She smiled back. A smile of innocence, of an untainted beauty that mesmerized   
him.  
Clearing her throat, Serenity blushed. "I am Sereni-" she stopped. She couldn't   
tell him her name. It would make all sorts of problems for her mother. "Seren, but my   
freinds call me Sere." she finished, smiling at the shorter version of her name.  
He smiled back at her, extremely happy she didn't know who he was. "Well   
Seren, you may call me Endy."  
**  
"Are you sure you saw someone walking around down here?" Jadeite asked as   
towards the area Zoicite had claimed the people were.  
"There!" Zoicite said as he pointed to the two figures that were too far ahead of   
them to tell who they were.  
"Stop in the name of the Golden Kingdom!" Jadeite commanded. To his dismay,   
they didn't listen. Instead they ran the other way.   
He frowned, "I'll show them!" he said as he through an attack at the two fleeing   
intruders.  
**  
"Gods I wish I could transform and kick these guys ass!" Rei yelled as she ran   
from the shouting guards.  
"Well," Minako said as she panted, "that would defeat the purpose of being   
undercover."  
Rei nodded in agreement, "Right but still... ATTACK!" she screamed as she saw   
the ball of power coming towards them. She dove as the massive ball of energy barley missed   
her head. She was gonna kill someone.  
Minako crouched down in the bushes as she listened to the approaching attackers.   
One was being yelled at... the one with short blonde hair, and the other was having a hell of   
a time yelling at him.   
"Are you insane?" Zoicite screamed at his comrade. "We couldn't even tell who  
they were and you fired at them! It could have been the queen for all we know."  
"I doubt it but, yes I guess it could be." Jadeite said, not really paying any mind   
to his friend as he searched for the two intruders.  
Rei frowned as she lifted herself from the very large mud puddle she had landed in.   
Wiping the mud from her eyes, Rei glanced at the two men approaching. It was the smug   
one with the short hair, she thought as her fist balled up. He's gonna get it.  
Jadeite never saw what hit him. But someone definitley did, right across his left   
cheek bone. He moaned, slowly realizing that he was no longer on his feet but sitting in a   
very large mud puddle..  
He looked up and gasped. It was a girl... no, a woman.  
"How dare you! You almost blew my head off you jerk. Giving us no warning...  
that is the most dishonorable, disgusting thing I have..."   
"You must excuse my freind." Minako interrupted. "She has a very bad temper."  
Zoicite blinked, and smiled. "Well, Jadeite's never gonna live this down. Being  
beaten by a girl after trying to blow her up!" He laughed, shaking his head.  
"I'm...glad...you...think...it's...funny." Rei whispered as she frowned, trying to  
keep her temper in check  
."Forgive me milady, but if you knew Jadeite the way I do YOU would think it   
funny too."  
Minako blinked at the name, "Jadeite? Lord General Jadeite of the East   
Kingdom?"  
"Yes Milady." Jadeite said reluctantly, rubbing his jaw.  
"Then you must be..."   
"Lord General Zoicite, at your service." he said nodding his head slightly.  
Rei and Minako shared glances. This was the perfect way to get inside the  
palace!  
"Well," Rei said as she chipped the half dried mud from her now ruined   
dress. "certainly you have somewhere I can get cleaned up?"  
Jadeite blushed slightly, "Of course, Miss...?"  
She glanced at Minako, not knowing what to say. Can I give him my real   
name? she thought. Minako nodded "Lady Rei and this is my freind Lady Minako."  
"Lady Rei," Jadeite said softly, "please forgive me."   
She frowned slightly, wanting to get out from under this man's alluring  
gaze. "I might forgive you if you would be so kind as to get me some CLEAN clothes."  
"Yes of course. Let me take you to the palace." Jadeite said while Minako   
and Rei shared a silent smile of triumph.  
**  
"Milady..." a servant said softly as she entered the hot house.  
A middle aged woman, not yet old, but far from young, looked up as she   
gracefully set aside her gardening sheers. She smiled gently as she recognized the face   
and brushed a few stubborn strands of raven and silver hair aside. "Ahh, Jaclyn, what   
is it?"  
Jaclyn smiled, "It seems, milady, that there is some confusion in the foyer."  
Her eyebrow arched in a gentle fashion, "Oh?" she asked as she removed   
her gardening gloves. "Then we must go and straighten it out."  
**  
"You are the most arrogant... snob I have ever met!" the scream rang out   
through the hall.   
"Oh? Well you are the rudest..." Jadeite droned on and on as Zoicite rolled   
his eyes.  
"Is she always like this?" he asked, sarcastically.  
To his suprise and horror, Minako nodded, sadly serious, "Oh yes... quite often   
infact. Yours?" she asked referring to the now bickering general.  
Zoicite just nodded.  
"What is going on here?!?" called a regal voice from the other side of the room.  
In a few short seconds everything in the room went deadly quiet and all eyes flew   
to the figure standing in the door jam.  
Jadeite turned an interesting shade of pink as he kneeled and bowed his head.   
Zoicite swore and mimicked his comrade's movements.   
Jadeite looked up at the fragile woman, then back down at his polished black   
boots. "Your Majesty I... I mean..." he sighed, "There is no excuse in my behavior. Do not   
blame the lady for whom I was arguing with. I provoked her and she simply responded."  
Rei looked down at the man now kneeling in respect. The corners of her mouth   
twitched in a smile, finding it strange that a man with such a fowl tongue could take the blame   
for something that was not totally his fault... and all to save her the embarrassment. This time   
she did smile and then blushed as she realized she had been staring at his man for far too long.   
Biting her lip, Rei opened her mouth to say she was partially to blame, but was interrupted by   
the earthen queen.  
"Well, at least my generals have some dignity. Now, Jaclyn has informed me that   
these ladies are in need of some fresh clothes." Glancing at Rei she smiled slightly, "I see she was   
right. Take them to one of the guest quarters. They may stay as long as they like... and let's hope   
that this does not happen again."  
**  
Serenity blushed as she thought of her compromising position. Sitting on the lap of   
a man while ridding on horseback... It was shameful. She giggled softly, it was heaven. This   
stranger... Endy he had said, had taken her breath away. He was like a prince in a fairytale  
swooping down and saving the damsel in distress. And the damsel was her this time!  
"Uhh, Lady Seren. I must confess something." Endymion said as he looked down  
at this girl's blue eyes. Her hair, the same color of Kunzite's, was now half down from its previous   
hairstyle. Only the gods knew what hairstyle, but he could tell it must have been intricate. She  
was obviously royal... yet she knew nothing about him. Who was this... this angel?   
Serenity blinked, wondering what he was thinking. "Yes milord?"  
Endymion's attention snapped back into place as he realized he hadn't told her   
what he meant to. "Oh, um... sorry. I don't know where you're from, but you don't recognize  
me do you?"  
Serenity bit her lip, "No... Was I supposed to?"  
Endymion laughed softly, wishing he could keep her from knowing so she wouldn't  
treat him like some sort of god. He sighed, "I should have told you before... I'm, uhh my real  
name is Endymion."  
She frowned, was that supposed to be important?   
Endymion saw the blank expression on her face and sighed... where has this girl   
been, the MOON? "You know, Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom... heir to all of Earth?"  
"Ohhhh." Serenity said softly, now wishing she had paid more attention in her   
Earthen History class. Suddenly, her eyes flew wide as she realized what that meant. "Wait.  
You told me you were taking me to your house... The palace?"  
He nodded, "We're almost there... see?" He said as he pointed to the large palace  
on top of the hill his horse had just begun to climb.   
Oh gods, please help me. Serenity prayed as she realized she'd just delivered herself  
into the hands of the enemy. If they found out... if they find out. Serenity's world spun as the   
implications of what would happen blazed out of control in her head. The events of the day  
seemed to be almost too much to handle.   
She shook her head violently, whispering a soft"No" before fading out of   
consciousness.  
Endymion looked down in shock as he watched the woman swoon. "Well." he said  
as he sighed and shook his head. "She took that well."  
**  
Endymion sighed as he picked up the young girl and handed his horse over to a   
servant. How was he going to explain this to his mother? Shaking his head, he looked down  
at the young girl he carried. By the gods, he never expected her to faint. Pushing the door to  
the palace open, Endymion was suprised to find a number of people in the foyer... including his  
mother.  
"Endymion? Endymion! Who in the name of all the gods are you carrying? Is there   
never a sane moment in this household?" the queen said hotly as she stared in shock at her only   
son.   
Minako and Rei both turned to look at the man at the door and gasped.  
"Serenity." Rei whispeared softly so only Minako could hear.  
Minako sighed and shook her head in defeat. "This assignment is getting... intresting."  
Zoicite and Jadeite looked at eachother. Jadeite smirked and simply said, "I never  
knew this many beautiful women wondered around the forest at night!"  
Zoicite sighed and shrugged, "I give up."  
  
**Author's Note  
Hey chapter four is done... HA HA!!!!! I can't believe it. Oh, and watch out you  
Ami&Zoicite fans... Chapter five is basically dedicated to Ami and Makoto. :) Yeah! Thanks  
for being so patient. Rules of the Game chapter two should be out soon.  
~Dream Goddess00 


End file.
